To reduce wear on bearing assemblies such as those used in gas turbine engines, lubricating fluid such as oil is typically used to keep them cool and lubricate them. In particular, some of these bearing may be high-speed bearings, whereby adequate lubricating may increase their durability. Lubricating fluid (i.e., lubricant such as may be delivered by being channeled under the bearing, for example through circular axial slots formed on an inside surface of an inner ring of the bearing assembly, with radial holes extending through the inner ring to intersect the axial slots. The axial slots may be provided with an angle relative to a rotational axis of the component supported by the bearing, to enhance flow of the lubricant to the radial holes. However, because of the angulation of axial slots, the bearing has an orientation, and it is misoriented, the angulation of the axial slots may hamper the flow of lubricant to the radial holes.